


Two Birds With One Stone

by ErrorCode_21891711



Series: Dream Prompts? I guess? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prison go Brrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: In that moment most people realized they could take out two birds with one stone, get rid of two problems at the same time. Both of these problems were left defenseless with no armor and no way of defending themselves.(This is just kinda a prompt I thought of this idea and was like I'm not gonna write a full story because I don't have much motivation for it but I'll still post about it)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Prompts? I guess? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120244
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

So basically Tommy and Dream both get thrown into the prison together because everyone realizes their the people who cause the most conflict on the server and getting rid of one won't stop all the conflict so they got rid of both by locking them away in the prison. Tommy and Dream spend the first month in prison in the same cell where they lose track of time and Tommy just begins to draw in the notebooks while Dream just watches. The second month comes around and Tommy's moved to his own cell where and he leaves his notebook with Dream because he could always make a new one. Tommy gets moved to his new cell and begins to draw again but like his pencil breaks so he makes paper origami and asks Sam to give them to Dream because no on else is in the prison and in turn he gets sketch's from Dream who used his sketches from his notebook as a reference image. They trade back and forth items at the end and beginning of every week cause Sam only comes to see them separately in their cells at the end and beginning of the week to give them their food that will last them through the entire week.

Don't @ me on anything here because I have an extreme lack of motivation for this prompt thing whatever and have just barely written a rushed short story of things were like at some point Tommy ends up breaking his pencil and hurting himself and just uses his blood to draw on the walls at some point I don't know don't @ me okay.

I originally planned to write more where Tommy and Dream begin to become reliant on each other for comfort and like work through all the dumb shirt they did to each other especially what Dream did and at some point their like let out and Eret and Puffy take them in cause they don't want to separate them since they've become to reliant on each other and they basically live with Eret after getting out of prison and Puffy just becomes a sort of mom to them.

You know what I'll just stop fucking talking and put the thing I wrote for this in the next chapter okay I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy didn’t remember how things sadly enough ended up like this trapped in a prison cell with his worst enemy. He hadn’t been able to process everything ever since he heard the words leave Sam’s mouth back when he thought everyone had come to save him and Tubbo from Dream. Remembering how everything went wrong when they all realized they could get rid of two problems with on stone. They could get rid of Dream’s tyranny and stop Tommy’s annoying pranks at the same time. Tommy never thought he’d be sitting in a cell with his worst enemy a book placed in front of him for him to write in. They had for some reasons been shoved into the same cell so everything wasn’t exactly splendid.

Dream hadn’t said anything choosing to sit in the middle of the cell room in silence while Tommy sat next to the cauldron curled up into a ball and shivering from how cold he felt despite their obsidian prison being surrounded by lava. Everything felt cold and Tommy couldn’t stop himself from shaking. He would have laughed at their situation but memories of Logestedshire kept flooding back to him as he sat in complete silence the only light being a lamp from above them.

He stared at the book before him before he slowly with a shaky hand reached out to it catching Dream’s slight attention and seeing the man shift to look at him or at least he assumed so. He picked up the book and clutched it to his chest his hands shaking as he remembered Tubbo screaming out everyone to be more reasonable, but they hadn’t listened they never listened as they all seemed to realize in that situation both him and Dream were powerless with no one defending neither Dream nor Tommy the only people on Tommy’s side being Tubbo and Ranboo but both to young to comprehend why the adults where doing this.

Tommy hated pulling that card and pointing all the blame to the adults. Just like he never pulled I’m the youngest card so I can’t be blamed. System’s like that were stupid, besides he and Dream weren’t the only ones that have started conflict on this server but they were souly responsible for most of it.

He didn’t know why but he pulled the book open sitting with his legs criss-cross onto the ground with the book in his lap, pencil clenched in his hands as he stared down at the page. He stared at the page for a few silent minutes until he began to scribble images on the page of the sound of pencil against paper drawing Dream’s attention to him. He didn’t both look up as he smiled and sketched out the shape of a butterfly wing and began to create a pattern inside of it.

He never was good at much but drawing wings was something he had done as a pass time from when he’d look at the intricate designs of a butterfly's wings, he found them to be quite beautiful. He had taken to drawing patterns like those down and had gotten the hang of it moving on to draw other things like frogs and moths and even grasshoppers and praying mantis. He sat scribbling in silence until he almost jumped out of his skins when Dream sat next to him staring down at the third page of the book. He had started a sketch of a blue jay from his memory. It wasn’t a very good picture but it wasn’t bad either and it was coming out rather well.

He stared at the porcelain mask for a few silent minutes until he went back to drawing feeling Dream watch as he dragged the pencil across the paper simple lines turning the page from a blank white space to an image.

It became their sort of daily routine or what you could call a daily routine. They sit beside each other with Dream sitting in silence listening and watching as Tommy sketches things from memory onto the page from insects to flowers to even people. The first images of people were a bit rough around the edges but he got the hang of it after a bit. They’d spend their time doing that until they grew tired and would fall asleep on opposite sides of the room still not entirely trusting each other with everything that went down outside these prison walls just because they only had each other in here doesn’t mean they were ready to start trusting one another like they did in the beginning.

Sam came one day and told them it had been close to a month of them being stuck in the same cell for a while so he figured he’d give Tommy a space of his own. Tommy had been hesitant about leaving because he doesn’t do well alone and even if it was Dream now at this point anyone was better than no one. He didn’t have a choice in the matter and took left his notebook for Dream to look at knowing he’d get a new one he could fill with new sketches. Sam led him to his new cell and left after he put the lava down. It was similar to the one that held both him and Dream but it felt more colder, bigger, more empty save for the same things Dream’s cell had. That's right it was no longer their cell but Dream’s cell.

From that point forward things seemed to go down hill with Tommy sleeping less and eating less and just fading in general. A sense of longing for company, he wanted to see another person besides Sam who came and told him how long it had been since he'd been moved to a different cell. Things got especially worse in the third week of him being alone. He still hadn’t recovered from Logestedshire so he was already naturally weak to being alone and hated the quiet, the only sound being the bubbling lava.

Even that wasn’t enough to stop him from becoming a shell of his former self once again. He highly doubted anyone told Techno or Phil about him being thrown into the prison but even if they were informed he knew all Techno would do is laugh and Phil would probably look disappointed he always was. His pencil broke after a while and he highly doubted Sam was going to give him another one, he couldn’t sharpen it and with nothing to do he became restless despite never sleeping so having little to no energy in him. At some point he had taken to just twirling the blunt pencil in his hand as he waited for Sam who would come to give him food that would last him the week. He didn’t eat much so he was back to being malnourished but Sam didn’t seem to notice because he spent his days curled up on his side facing the wall when Sam came and never moved until the man left.

He had woken up one time and his pencil was broken in half so Tommy was rightful upset. After losing his pencil he took to tearing out the pages of the notebooks and making paper origami that he asked Sam to give to Dream at the end of the week when the man came to check on him. Sam seemed surprised the first time he asked but didn’t see the harm in it and did what he asked and in return he got a sketch from Dream a picture of a grasshopper he remembered drawing but it wasn’t his drawing since their were a few more mistakes and the smiley face at the top right corner for some reason put a smile on his face.

Things didn’t get better even with him sending things to Dream and getting things back at the end and start of the week everything kept spiraling and one day Tommy was twirling a broken piece of pencil in his hand Sam had just left. Tommy was a little surprised when he ended up cutting himself with the jagged end of the pencil on accident watching the blood ooze out of the small cut on his finger and for some reason he just sat there and watched it hit the ground a stark red contrast to the pitch black and glowing purple.

The light emitting from the purple parts of the obsidian made the crimson red liquid seem to glow and an idea came to Tommy’s head after that. He didn’t have anything to draw with any more since his pencil broke.

[-----]

Sam shouldn’t have left Tommy alone, it was the beginning of the second month of Tommy and Dream being in separate cells surprised that either of them were able to stand each other in the beginning when they had to share a cell. So all in all three months had passed with nothing but peace on the server and if anything it seemed to put everyone on more edge rather than soothe their worries. Even Techno and Phil came around asking about the odd radio silence but no one had the heart to tell the man his son was locked away in prison so not many of the Smp members gave an answer.

The first week of April was ending and Sam was doing his usual visits to Dream and Tommy and had just gotten done collecting the sketch he got from Dream, he was a little surprised when Dream seemed to be learning to draw from the sketch book Tommy had left behind but didn’t question it. He whistled to himself as he stepped onto the brick stone platform Punz on the other side to let him back out when he needed to. Once the lava cleared and the border of nerthrite blocks pulled down he froze at the sight before him.

Tommy turned to look at him over his shoulder as if nothing wrong and Sam dragged his gaze around the cell room seeing the blood sprawled across the floor and walls in small drawings of words ranging from names to even some random words that don’t really make much sense to him even a few doodles of animals drawn in the kids own blood. The sight was sickening especially with how the blood was staining the kids clothes, his notebook was beside him left unused and Tommy sat their back to him criss crossed on the floor with a jagged broken piece of pencil in his hand.

Sam moved forward and took it from Tommy without much fight and radioed back to Punz he was bringing Tommy out of his cell to take him to the infirmary. He got a worried response back from Punz but a confirmation he was putting down the lava. He picked the kid up and was surprised at how light he was but didn’t have time to dwell on it as he stepped back onto the stone brick platform. Tommy looked confused about what was happening but didn’t say anything and instead stuck to Sam’s side as they were let out of the cell. Punz was there on the other side waiting and stopped when he saw Tommy’s long sleeved shirt stained with blood. Sam didn’t say anything and just motioned for the other to follow him.

  
They brought Tommy to the infirmary and sat him down on one of the beds where they began to tend to the many cuts on his arms. They weren’t that big of a problem not going too deep to be fatal. Sam thought that there wouldn’t be any problems anymore with Dream and Tommy locked away in the prison where they not only would not be able to cause conflict but where they’d be safe. He quickly called in Callahan, Ponk and Alyssa to watch over Tommy, Punz and him waiting silently for the three to arrive and when they did they were rightfully surprised by Tommy sitting in an infirmary bed looking around the room in complete confusion like he didn’t know why he was here.

“What happened?” Punz asked. As the five of them stood near the only exit of the infirmary.

“I just went into his cell and the walls and floor were covered in blood” He said motining for Ponk to stay here with Tommy and for the others to follow. They made their way to Tommy’s cell where they turned off the security measures so all four of them could get a better look, Sam was too panicked to completely look at the extent of it but it was worse than the first time he sat it.

The fact Tommy had just used his blood to draw on the walls and floor of his cell was gut wrenching and after a while of thinking he knew they needed to fix this. “What do you think we should do?” Alyssa asked.

“I don’t know get Phil here was what I would have suggested but he’s practically an absentee father from how much he neglected Tommy especially with him blowing up L’manburg” Sam responded. “The best we could do is put Tommy on watch by someone, we’d need to pick specific people and create a schedule and move him from this cell to another one in the other wing” He said.

[-----]

Tommy was confused when he wasn’t brought back to his original cell but moved to another cell that just had an iron door and iron bars for people to look into. He didn’t like it especially since he was given any items and there was always someone watching him at all times. It was different every day from first Alyssa, Callahan and Ponk to next being Punz, Sam to even Jack. It switched but it never was anyone other than Alyssa, Callahan, Ponk, Punz, Jack, Sam or Bad. Even then Bad wasn’t here often and the one time he was he had spoken to the man.

He hadn’t spoken in a while so his voice was a little out of it. “You haven’t changed,” he said staring at Bad through the bars. The other looked at him but being at the back of his cell he couldn’t see the others expression especially with the terrible lighting. “It’s lonely in here, you know” he muttered and pulled his knees to his chest.

He didn’t talk again after that. It was some time before things changed and Tommy was moved to a different cell, one much bigger and he was surprised to see Dream there with his notebook. Dream had his mask moved to the side so he did see his face and but it wasn’t all that important anymore.

They seemed to just fall back into the routine they had in the beginning this time sitting next to each other and sketching. Tommy didn’t know when he gained the confidence but he started to speak explaining the memories behind certain pictures and Dream did the same having figured out how to draw George and Sapnap after he got a picture from Sam when he asked.

Tommy and he spent their time relying on each other when they couldn’t on anyone else having no one else there with him. He wasn’t sure what month it was when they were allowed to go outside the prison for a day but without items besides their books and they had to have Callahan, Sam and Punz with them. Even then they didn’t go far and seemingly stuck together as they wondered stopping to quickly sketch things they could draw again back in the prison. They got to Erets castle where they stopped and drew it to the best of their abilities with how big it was and they made a competition after it. They returned to the prison shortly after the sun had set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now keep in mind this isn't like descriptive or anything because I had the idea just so little motivation for it and just did some quick writing I thought of for it. I'm not going to continue this at any point unless I feel like actually coming back to this and rewriting this to be better


End file.
